


constellations

by a_paper_crane



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Living Together, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Stars, M/M, Movie Night, Moving In Together, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and also virgil, excessive compliments and general sappiness, overuse of the word lovestruck, this isnt a move in fic but they talk about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: virgil comes over to logan's apartment.  romance ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	constellations

There was a hushed sort of urgency in Virgil’s voice over the phone. He spoke in almost a whisper, though Logan wasn’t sure if he was avoiding waking someone up or if he had just woken up himself.

“I’m coming over.”

He had nothing else to say. Logan didn’t bother to ask why, but he assumed Virgil’s roommate had thrown yet another party or brought home yet another boy from the nearby bar. It was enough to make Virgil want to leave, and that was enough for Logan to allow him over.

The same tension lingered in Logan’s doorway as Virgil kicked off his muddy converse. The rain outside had drenched his hoodie, the same soft one Logan was considering robbing him of, and plastered his jeans to his skin. He slung his bag onto the floor next to his shoes, then deposited himself on Logan’s couch.

“Would you like me to get you something to change into? You’re soaked.”

Virgil’s glare pierced him from across the room. “No, I’d rather stay wet.” He smiled a bit, shook his head. “Sorry, that was mean. Yeah.”

He stayed planted firmly on the couch as Logan left to find some dry clothes. Virgil peeled his socks off his feet and shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, then deposited them both on the coffee table. Logan returned holding a NASA t-shirt (an old birthday gift from Virgil himself) and a pair of shorts. While they fit their owner well, they hung off Virgil’s frame, and he caught Logan suppressing a smirk when he returned from the bathroom.

“Shut up,” he said as he collapsed into Logan’s lap.

“I didn’t say anything.” His hand came to rest on Virgil’s knee, slung sideways over his own legs, and he turned his head to stare. It took a moment for Virgil, now focused on finding a movie he deemed acceptable, to notice, but he grinned when he did.

“What?”

Logan’s face showed its own hint of a smile, but more prominent was a soft blush on his cheeks, visible even in the low light. Logan blushed far easier than Virgil, and it annoyed him to no end. Virgil thought it was adorable. “Nothing. You’re pretty.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Virgil picked Logan’s hand up from his knee. He turned it over, traced the lines on his palm, squeezed it softly within his own hand. He raised Logan’s knuckles to his mouth and kissed them gently. Their hands fell from his face, but stayed locked together at their sides. Virgil could feel Logan’s heart beating in his fingertips.

“Your cable is garbage,” Virgil grumbled.

“I know.” He reached over and was given the remote. “I only use it to watch the news. Which movie would you like?”

“Whatever. Not a documentary or anything, though.”

Logan switched to Netflix and selected the same movie they’d seen a million times, the same one Virgil knew he was going to pick. He could hear Logan’s excitement as the opening credits played, and he felt the hand in his own tighten.

“It’s so much nicer here than at my house.” Virgil’s voice was soft again, enough to make Logan almost concerned. “It’s peaceful and quiet and it just… it feels like a home.” When Logan didn’t say anything, he continued. “Which is, like, kind of weird, considering your walls are all white and you only own two sets of silverware and three bowls, but it’s so much more comfortable here.”

“The silverware is only practical. I have fewer dishes to wash. And you know I’m not allowed to paint.” Virgil chuckled. “But if you prefer it here, you should move in.”

“Wait, really?” Virgil’s eyes were wide and the movie all but forgotten. He focused on Logan’s hand in his own, finding safety in its warmth. “You mean it?”

“Of course. It only makes sense for you to live where you feel you belong.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll talk to Janus tomorrow.”

“There’ll be some logistics we’ll have to figure out, but it’s nothing too major. We can discuss it in the morning, if you prefer.”

“That sounds… that sounds great. Thank you, Logan.”

“It’s really no problem, Virgil. I would appreciate your company.”

Virgil bent his leg, kicking Logan’s thigh softly. “I love you too, you dork.”

Even if Virgil hadn’t caught onto Logan’s thoughts, the look on his face in that moment would’ve made them clear. The corners of his lips were turned up slightly, revealing the smallest bit of his front teeth. His face was redder than before. There was a relaxed look about him, one he didn’t usually have. The easiest way Virgil could think to describe it was “lovestruck.”

“You’re so sweet it makes me want to puke.” Virgil swung his legs onto the coffee table, allowing him to lean over and kiss Logan. It was short and soft but filled with tender affection. 

“Thank you,” Logan replied when Virgil pulled away. He traced his thumb across Virgil’s cheekbone. “Your freckles look like constellations.”

“There’s too many of them. There are never that many stars around here.” Virgil hung onto Logan’s hand as it stopped at his jawline.

“Imagine if there were, though. Wouldn’t that be beautiful?”

“Not as beautiful as you.” 

This nearly prompted a laugh from Logan, but he held it back. He ran his thumb across Virgil’s cheek again. 

“I could count all of them. It would take me some time, but there’s a finite number of freckles on your face. There are so many stars in the sky I would lose track.”

Virgil assumed the same lovestruck look Logan had moments ago, though he wore it far less confidently. His gaze sank to his lap, then to the television — still playing Logan’s favorite movie.

“I think we missed the best part.”

“That’s alright. I’m exhausted anyway.” Logan’s hand slipped from Virgil’s face. “Would you mind going to bed now?”

“Not at all.” Together, they rose from the couch, and Virgil stood at Logan’s side as he switched off the TV. It wasn’t long before they had fallen, side by side, into bed. Logan ran his hand through Virgil’s hair, more as comfort to himself than to Virgil. They were here. They were together, and safe, and nothing could ever go wrong.

“Thank you. Again.” Logan could hear the edges of sleep in his partner’s voice as he spoke. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Logan. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Virgil.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhnnnnggggg,,,,,,, flufff,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


End file.
